The present disclosure relates generally to surgical lift devices for an hip replacement surgery. Hip replacement surgery can be performed through a variety of approaches. Traditionally it has been performed either through a posterior approach, anterolateral approach, or direct lateral approach. These approaches have a shared disadvantage of disrupting muscular tissue surrounding the hip. More recently, the direct anterior approach to hip replacement has become popular. This approach allows the procedure to be performed without violating muscular tissue, but instead spreading the muscular tissue apart to access the hip joint. Procedure specific direct anterior operating room tables have been designed to facilitate the performance of hip replacement through this approach. These tables, while effective, come with some inherent disadvantages. They carry a relatively high cost compared to standard operating room tables. The operation of the table requires specialized operating room staff. The table has a large spatial footprint which requires additional storage space as well as larger operating rooms. The procedure can be performed without a specialized table, however this is often more difficult, especially in regards to femoral preparation.
What is needed then are improvements to hip surgery devices for an direct anterior approach procedure.